Summer Passion Chapter 03: Noon
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Anzu and her friends spend their last summer day at the beach / peachshipping mentioned / anzu x yugi


The noon sun was shining hotly in the sky, and not a cloud was in the sky.

Bringing a hand to her forehead, Anzu looked out at the water beyond the beach. Being under a large beach umbrella, Anzu couldn't feel the rays of the sun but she still felt the heat it emitted. As she sat up in the chair she remembered, "Too bad summer's gonna end in a less than a week..."

Soon, school would start again, and such freedom would be taken away and she'd be back in a classroom with teachers and her other friends. So, she had come to the beach to have some time alone for herself, to take in the air of summer before it was taken away.

Of course, she had originally thought she had come alone...

"Anzu!"

A little boy with exceptionally spikey hair and wearing a rather cumbersome looking pendant around his neck came up to her, appearing wet from either being in the water or sweating Anzu didn't know.

Anzu took a big breath, "Oh, hello Yugi. You went swimming?"

Yugi didn't look it, but he was in the same grade as Anzu, even though he was roughly half her height. "Eh...sort of...more like Jonouchi and Honda gave me a toss into the water when I said I couldn't swim real well. Luckily it wasn't really deep..."

Boys... Anzu thought as she stretched her arms over her head. When she had arrived at the beach earlier she had thought she would be alone the whole time, but it turned out that by pure coincidence Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda had gotten there at almost the same exact time, and it wasn't long before they realized Anzu was there.

"Well, I'm off to the snack bar for a drink. I didn't bring anything for myself this time, I was wondering if you wanted something as well," Yugi said.

Anzu nodded with a smile, "I could use a refreshment. Thanks Yugi."

She got out from under the umbrella and into the sunlight, grabbing a light jacket from her bag, and she saw that Yugi's expression changed. He was red in the cheeks, "Something wrong, Yugi?"

The boy shook his head, "N-Nope!" Though the two had been friends for years, since they were kids, Yugi had the occasional reminder that Anzu was a girl. Like right now, where in her two piece red and yellow striped bikini, and she was looking good in it in his view. Of course it wasn't the first time he had been with her to the beach, so it's not new to him; he just wasn't used to it. Still, he thought it would be awkward if he said anything to her, so he tried to keep his trap shut and enjoy the day with her.

They went to the snack bar, which was full of people. Anzu recognized most of the people as students from school, and she couldn't help but think that they were trying to have some last minute fun in the sun before school started up again, just like her.

Yugi ordered drinks for himself and Anzu, two iced tea. Anzu had forgotten her own money at home, "I'll be sure to pay you back later, Yugi."

"Nah, don't mention it, it's what a friend is for right?"

Friends huh... Anzu thought, then smiled, "Right."

Yugi finished his drink quickly, being parched as he was, while Anzu intended to drink hers slowly.

Because of that the inevitable happened, "Hey Anzu? I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

Anzu giggled, "Sure, next time you shouldn't drink it so fast, okay?"

"Couldn't help I was so thirsty!"

"Well, you better go before you go here."

Yugi took off like a rocket when he heard that, and Anzu held back a laugh. "He still acts like a kid, even though he is in high school." She took another drink to finish it off. After setting the glass down she left the bar to meet up with Yugi at her spot on the beach. Turns out he was just running out when he saw her and caught up with her.

Anzu took off her jacket before she went and sat down in her chair under the umbrella, "I don't know how much longer I'll be here. What about you, Yugi?"

The boy shrugged his little shoulders, "Don't know, Jonouchi and Honda gave me a ride, so whenever they want to leave I guess." He looked around, "Speaking of our friends, I think I'm going to go and see what they are up to. I'll be back Anzu!"

As he took off, Anzu watched him until he disappeared from her sight before she closed her eyes, "Sweet little Yugi...such a good friend."


End file.
